Leaf Wardens
by Irksome Productions
Summary: After the battle with Sasuke, Danzo's severed arm became sentient and decided to take the defense of Konoha into its own limbs. By recruiting a bunch of teeangers and giving them spandex costumes. Yeah... This isn't going to be pretty...
1. It begins

**Note:** This is set in a parallel universe, where Sakura was serious about the offer to Sasuke, Sasuke wasn't _that_ much of a prick, it was Yamato instead of Kakashi who followed, and Danzo's arm became sentient. The first two, because it'll make a very important plot point later, the second, because what else could fill the 'Zordon' role to Konoha based rangers?

/

A tired looking Yamato had followed Sakura and the others towards where Sasuke had been detected, intent on stopping Sakura from doing anything too rash.

Unfortunately, he arrived as Sakura vanished with a smirking Sasuke, each with one of Madara's hands on their shoulders.

However, Yamato felt another presence behind him, and turned, drawing a kunai.

There was nothing other than Karin's body and a giant tree with several odd looking knots behind him.

"Hm. Well, Danzo, it looks like you never even got a chance to be Hokage, judging from the damage here... Now, who are you?..." He said, looking solemnly at the area, before forming several quick hand signs.

A burst of wood created a stretcher, with two wood clones, beneath the injured girl.

"Now, to get back to-"

"_Greetings."_ A strange voice boomed suddenly, echoing around the area.

"Who's there?!" Yamato responded, turning around quickly in a desperate search for the source.

"_Ah, you whippersnappers can't even tell when someone is talking to you? Why, back in the day.."_ The voice said, grumbling a little while conveying the feeling of an old man complaining about the old days being better.

With that, Yamato had finally found the source of the speech: the tree with the odd knots in it.

'Alright, this tree, which seems to have the First's face and Uchihas' Sharingan, is talking to me. Don't panic, don't panic...'

"_But enough about my rambling. Now then, little Mokuton user, I have a small job for you..."_

'Alright, _do_ panic.'

"GAH! Why are you TALKING?"

"_It's rude to talk to your elders like that. Why, when I was a boy..."_

"You're a tree! You never were one!"

'This has to be a dream...'

"_Wrong. This may be a tree, but this is a tree that was once the right arm of Danzo, and dreamed into sentience by the same. I! AM! THE! SHODARM!"_

'...I'll just roll with it. Maybe I'll wake up...'

"Oh. Well, 'Shodarm', what is the job you have for me?"

"_Yamato, Madara's escaped. Recruit five teenagers with attitude."_

"...Damnit." 'No dream could be this crazy...'

\

Several hours passed quickly.

Naruto was, unusually for him, angsting.

He was doing so under the watchful eye of Kakashi, mostly because he _really_ was worried about his last loyal student, but partially because the cycloptic jonin did _not_ want to go down in history as 'the guy who had two students betray the village and the third invoke the chunky salsa rule on himself'. We shall now ignore that until further notice.

Instead, we'll go to the unfortunate Yamato and the tree that has decided to make him its minion, currently in a giant room that is eerily similar to the Akatsuki's sealing room with the tree where the statue would be.

"Alright, that takes Team Six out of the running..." He said, watching as the crystal sphere that had appeared zoomed out from a ninja cell.

"_What about Seven?"_ The Shodarm asked, peering into the crystal ball.

"Two of them just betrayed Konoha. The third was in an angst coma when I left him." Yamato replied, sighing, before flickering to the next group.

"_Then I'll have to review him later."_

"Team Eight- well adjusted, for the most part, and no more likely to go evil than I am to start using fire techniques."

"_Hm... Maybe. I like the looks of the one with the dog. He would make a good leader." _

"Not really. He's already proven that he's too hot blooded to think rationally during stressful conditions, and he's better as a second in command."

"_Pencil him in for Red. Next!"_

"Team Guy. I'd advise against letting the one in gr-"

"_I like him. He's got style. And wonderful eyebrows."_ The tree arm interrupted, looking at the image of Lee on the crystal ball.

"...I'll pencil him in for green." Yamato said, resigned to the fact.

"Now here's Team Ten. Well adjusted, loyal, each of them the heir to their clan... The benefits are huge."

"_Hm...Well, pineapple looks like he'll be too lazy to be leader, but be a great strategist, chubby is too fat for the costume, and blondie looks like a prime candidate for Yellow."_

"...Penciled in for yellow, with Shikamaru penciled in for blue."

"_Good. Now, is that really all of them?"_

"Excepting the last member of Team Seven, yes."

"_Alright... I've decided. Make dog boy Red, pineapple hair Blue, jumpsuit Green, and blondie Yellow."_ The Shodarm said after a minute of thought.

"...You asked for five." Yamato responded after a brief pause.

"_I can make do with four. Besides, I've got a plan for what's left after these four are prepared..."_

"Alright..."

"_Good. Now, summon them here."_

"First up, don't even know where 'here' is, and second-"

"_We're under Konoha. In an abandoned Root Headquarters."_ The tree interrupted.

"...Second, how sane do you think I would sound if I said that a giant talking tree that was made out of Danzo's right arm told me to call them here?" Yamato finished, sighing.

"_Oh, fine. I hate having to teleport people..."_

"...You can teleport people to you?"

"_Of course. Why wouldn't I be able?"_

"Sharingan can't usually do that... Usually they can make people go away, or teleport the user."

"_Izanagi."_

"Point taken. Just give them a few minutes to get their heads in order before you talk to them."

Ignoring him, the Shodarm blinked four of its eyes and a quartet of spinning portals appeared in the room, over several leaf symbols on the floor.

Through each, one of the intended minions appeared, landing on the floor with a thud.

"_You can go now, Yamato."_ The Shodarm said, the same portal appearing around the Mokuton user.

"Hey, wait a-" The target started, before vanishing.

"_Welcome, ninja, to the command center!"_ The tree boomed, catching the disoriented teens unaware.

"Gyah!" Ino yelled, looking at the creepy face/tree that took up most of the room. "What is that thing?"

"...Hm... Judging from the eyes on it and the fact that it's a tree... I'd say a genetic experiment of Orochimaru's..." The only person who could maintain a calm voice in this suddenly new situation replied, looking around curiously.

"_Very close, Nara. I... Am the Shodarm! The ultimate in bloodline modification! made from the eyes of a half dozen Uchiha, the cells of the First, and the right arm of Danzo!"_

"...Close enough."

The partially poisoned Lee and Kiba, of course, had difficulty making the conversation clear.

"Wha? Whossit?" Kiba muttered, drool falling from the side of his mouth.

"_I suppose that I'll have to heal them now..."_ The Shodarm said, before another eye closed and the swirling portal appeared near Kiba and Lee.

Then it vanished as quickly as it appeared, and a sphere filled with a purple smoke appeared in front of the Shodarm.

"_Now that I've removed all of the poison from your systems, would you please stand up so I can speak with you all?"_ It asked in an annoyed tone.

"Ugh..." Lee groaned, dragging himself up with his arms. "What... Sakura!"

"_Hm? Is that the pink haired girl?"_

"Yeah..." Kiba responded, sitting up. "She gassed us when we got near Sasuke..."

"What? Why would she do that?" Ino asked, having finally calmed down from the panic attack at being in an unfamiliar place suddenly.

"..That would probably be because she quit due to... conflicted interests. Am I right, 'Shodarm'?" Shikamaru asked, looking at the mentioned thing.

"_Finally, an intelligent teenager! Yes. When I finally finished 'awakening', she clearly said 'I'll betray Konoha for you' to that chicken haired boy. You know, the one with the sword and the electricity attacks?" _

"...It's not going to be pleasant telling Naruto about that..." Shikamaru muttered, as the other three ninja paused in shock.

"_Anyway, you four have been chosen to fight evil! Defend your home! And wear brightly colored spandex while doing so!"_

"_You, blondie. shall be the Yellow... What to call it, what to call it... Mind Warden! Your new gift is the ability to assimilate skills from those who you possess!"_ The tree-thing bellowed, a yellow circle appearing under Ino and her headband glowing with an odd light. As the circle faded, one eye on the tree closed.

"_Pineapple hair, you are the Blue Skill Warden! Your new ability is that of the living shadow! Let your shadow freely help you banish Evil!"_ It then yelled, a blue circle appearing beneath Shikamaru, whose shadow suddenly jumped as his headband, also, glowed with an odd light. Another eye closed as the circle and the glow vanished.

"_Now, the Red Loyalty Warden shall be you, dog boy! Your new gift is a form I call werewolf form! Your fangs are the fangs that will shield the village!"_ The Shodarm continued, causing Kiba to suddenly be standing on a red circle as his headband glowed with the same light. This, naturally, caused yet another eye on the Shodarm to close.

"_Finally, you, jumpsuit, are the Green Youth Warden! Let your eternally burning Youth burn forever! Your new gift is that of the flaming soul! No fire shall be able to harm you!"_ Danzo's disembodied and sentient right arm shouted, causing a green circle to surround Lee and his headband to glow with the usual light. Guess what? Another eye closed.

"_Now, go forth as the Konoha Wardens! Save the world! Beat the snot out of the bad guys! And bring me a sandwich!" _It finished in a manner that would be easily visualized had it not been an immobile mutant tree.

"_Oh, and your transformation phrase is 'Henshin'!"_ The Shodarm added as an afterthought.

Three of the four ninja were understandably surprised and taken aback. The fourth... Was Lee.

"The what's? Because I don't think that "

"Wait, I think that maybe you're being a bit ambiguous about what you've decided to make us. Explain more."

"Hey! Where did Akamaru go?"

"Yosh! I shall do so with great eagerness, Shodarm!"

Yeah...


	2. Two sixth rangers for the price of one!

In a small village near Konoha, two weeks later, a monster was wreaking havoc.

It looked somewhat like a large compost pile, with long, spiked vines that were oozing with an unknown slime. A pair of faint red dots, glowing, could be seen under an oversized leaf that looked slightly like a mask as the creature roared dramatically.

Four sudden explosions of colored smoke appeared near it, each with a spandex wearing figure in front of it. One set red, the next blue, the third yellow, and the final green.

The figures' costumes all followed the same design- spandex covering the entire body, except for the head, which a shiny helmet covered.

The spandex was in white and another color, which varied with the person- white gloves that reached halfway to the elbows, boots of the same color that stretched halfway to the knees, and silver belts bearing the symbol of the leaf were on all members of the team, as was the 'Konoha jonin vest' symbol on the center of each person's chest, between the forks of a 'V' of white spandex.

The helmets varied with the person, but all had a black visor area and faint outlines of lips that seemed to be movable.

The yellow one's helm was perfectly smooth and streamlined, as though the wearer was the most aerodynamic of the four. In addition, the yellow one was obviously female, with a short skirt added to the costume.

The blue one's mask, similarly, was mostly smooth, with several large ridges on the sides, and seemed as though it cast a much larger shadow than would be expected.

Red's helm looked almost like a wolf's head had been turned into a helmet, fangs sticking out over the mouth area.

And Green's... looked like someone had taken a bowl and grafted it to the generic helmet, forming a psudo-bowl haircut, and then added fire around the edges, while adding legwarmers and wrist weights to the costume.

We now resume the battle.

"Gyahahaha!" The monster cackled, causing some property damage, upon seeing the spandex wearing figures.

"The Leaf Wardens? Spores! Get out here!" It continued, two dozen humanoid, white shapes appearing, jumping around menacingly.

"Oh, great. These guys again." The yellow wearing Warden said, shrugging in disgust.

"This is too troublesome. _Living Shadow Shaping_!" The blue one agreed, hands suddenly together as his shadow suddenly became three dimensional.

"Gyahaha! Spores! Get them!" The monster cackled , pointing one of the tentacles at the spandex wearing side.

As the unremarkable white mooks charged towards the good guys, both Green and Red dashed forwards, nunchucks appearing in Green's grasp and Red's gloves sharpening into claws.

"No way!" Red yelled, jumping over one of the 'Spores' and ripping a piece off of it with the claws. "You aren't going to get through _us_!"

"Indeed!" The green clad one agreed, his spinning nunchuck bashing through another of the mooks. "It would be most unYouthful for us to fail!"

"Leave it to those two to make things worse..." The blue one said, his shadow growing much, much bigger than might be expected and crushing two Spores with its hands.

"Oh?" The yellow one replied, jumping and axe kicking another of the enemies into the ground. "Because they're taking them out quickly and we can move onto the boss one."

The monster (of the week) was standing further back, behind a trio of the white creatures, laughing evilly. Cliche, I know. But hey, they usually do that.

"Gyahahaha! You thought that _I_ was the only one sent out today?!" It cackled, the ground beside it shifting as another plant monster appeared next to it. "What a bunch of schmucks!"

"Hehehehe. You said it!" The second monster replied, jumping around like a hyperactive loon.

Three minutes later, all of the white creatures were defeated, and the four Wardens were fighting the first monster.

"Gyahahaha!" It cackled (again), lashing out with its spiked tentacle at the nearest of its foes.

It struck, causing an extremely fake looking burst of sparks from the chest of Konoha Red, who flew backwards into Yellow.

"Two fer!" The second monster laughed, suddenly extending one of its tentacles and hitting Konoha Green, causing more sparks and for him to fall over.

'The only option left... Is retreat.' Konoha blue thought, moving towards Red and Yellow with much speed.

"Shodarm! We need to get out of here!" He said, just before all four suddenly swirled and vanished.

\

Reappearing in the underground lair that the Shodarm had dubbed the command center, each of the Konoha Wardens glowed briefly and reverted to their normal clothing.

Naturally, there wasn't much difference in Lee.

"_So, Madara sent _two_ monsters this week. How unsportsman like! How unYouthful! How... much of a jerk is that guy, anyway?"_ The Shodarm asked, looking at the panting teenagers in front of it.

"I don't know, but it seems like he's making bolder moves lately. Almost like he's working on his end game." Shikamaru (wearing a little more blue than he usually had worn, by the way) replied, looking at the tree-thing (now down to nine open eyes). "And we still don't have enough man power to deal with these things quick enough.

"Yeah! I mean, couldn't you make another one of our generation a Warden or something?" Ino (interestingly, having changed her usual outfit for one similar to it, but with more yellow on it) asked suddenly, causing all in the room to look at her.

"What? You were all thinking it." She continued defensively.

"Yeah, we were." Kiba (who, by the way, had added some red to _his_ outfit) responded after a half minute. "But we don't know who to pick. Our best candidate is in what the Shodarm here calls an angst coma, and we were picked because we 'were the best available'."

"_Yes, yes, I know that _you're_ resentful for being the second on my list for potential leaders, but can you blame me, Mr. 'charge off and do something reckless'?"_

"The tree has a point."

"Indeed, Kiba, that is what you typically do in combat situations. A most Youthful strategy when running off doing reckless things is needed, but unYouthful otherwise."

"Hey, it works for Naruto."

"Worked. He's _still_ hasn't recovered from that..."

"Yeah..."

An aura of depression fell across the room, as the four (five, actually. Yamato was busy meddling with a lot of designs for new weaponry that the Shodarm wanted made for some reason) humans thought back to how, a month ago, Sakura betrayed the village for Sasuke.

"_Ah, hell. Listen, take until about five off, I'll get you some help, and then you can go back to killing monsters like that."_

"But those two are still out loose..."

"_That's what the help will take care of first. Goodbye"_

The four young ninja all braced themselves as they vanished.

"I hope you aren't planning what I think you're planning..."

"_Oh, please. She'll make a _fine_ Warden. Besides, getting her will help with the next part of my plan."_

"Wait, 'she'll'? You're not going to warp Naruto here and give him an anti-angst talking to?"

"_Waste of time. There's only one thing I've ever known of that's capable of freeing a teenager from such a state, and I can't help with it."_

"Fin-" Yamato was cut off, vanishing in the usual swirl.

"_Now then... I'll recruit her first, and then..."_

/

The Konoha Wardens were once again fighting the two monsters (dubbed Plant Boy and Plant Dude), when additional smoke bombs went off.

Two which, unfortunately, ran together instead of being their own colors, forming a cloud of brown smoke over the two silhouetted figures.

One, _extremely_ obviously female, was wearing what appeared to be a sailor fuku, with minor changes to the design to have a matching mask made of the same kind of cloth.

The other was wearing what appeared to mostly be the costume of the Wardens, but with armor on the torso area that looked similar to the old shinobi armor (read: like what the First wore), despite the poor view.

"Back in action, ready to defend the world!" The figure in armor yelled, suddenly posing dramatically, palm outstretched from his extended right arm, his left held behind him, as he dropped towards the ground, landing in a crouch.

"Given the power to fight for right!" The female said, sounding a bit reluctant, as she posed behind the armored one, one arm up and her left knee raised.

"Konoha Orange Oath Warden!" The first yelled again, lights somehow focusing on him, to reveal a person with orange and black spandex in the same style as the rest of the Wardens and black armor, with a mask that looked extremely kabuki theatre inspired (fangs, wide nostrils, lots of paint) covering his head.

"Konoha Lavender Belief Warden!" The other followed, light revealing someone whose purple costume would _not_ look out of place in a magical girl show, with her black-blue hair flowing behind her.

"..." Shikamaru paused, looking at the newcomers in shock, as did the rest of the team. "_She_ knocked the depression out of _him_? _That's_ unbelievable."

"Seconded." Ino replied, seeing the new duo. "And why didn't _I_ get one of those instead of this lame spandex...?"

Both monsters gulped, sensing their sudden demises.

\

Ten minutes later, the group was back in the command center, demorphed, and mostly gawking at the people who had showed up to save their hides.

One was Hinata, looking more than slightly nervous.

The other was Naruto, with a purplish discoloration around his right eye, looking significantly less depressed than the last time the others had seen him.

"Ha!" Kiba laughed, pointing at Naruto's eye. "You got punched by the meekest _girl_ I've ever met!"

"Yeah, yeah, dog breath. Rub in the fact that I spent a couple of weeks completely out of it because one of _my_ teammates betrayed the village for the other one, and that one of my friends had to punch the sense back into me. Go on. Annoy the guy who just got given the job of bossing you around."

"...You aren't serious."

"_Oh, yes he is. See, he can get people's trust very easily, and he's got a lot of charisma, so that makes him a natural leader. Not a natural strategist, but really, he seems to make do. And he's mastered the _Art of Friendship Through Violence_."_ The Shodarm (now with six open eyes left) responded, looking at Kiba slightly evilly. _"Also, I've made the finishing touches to your anti-giant monster weapons. Now they'll work _much _better than before."_

"Uh, Shodarm?" Ino asked, ignoring the conversation going on behind her. "Why did Hinata get that outfit while I got what's basically a modified version of what the boys are wearing? And why did Naruto get armor?"

"She_ got her outfit because of having an agent with her upon arriving. She _had_ to be giving her sister a pat on the back after training, didn't she... As for whiskers' armor... It's traditional for the leader to get armor added to the standard costume. And Yamato found it while cleaning out the basement and I didn't want it to go to waste."_

"...You mean that _Hanabi_ negotiated her sister that instead of spandex? She must care for her more than I thought..."

"_And she chanted 'punch, punch, punch' while her sister was having trouble trying to work up the courage to punch the angst out of your new leader. Just for that, she's in as part of my backup plan."_

"...'Backup plan'?"

"_No comment."_

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was ignoring the rapidly brewing argument between the Orange and the Red Leaf Wardens, while Lee was running laps around the chamber because, a week and a half ago, he promised himself that if he could not help Naruto recover from his angst coma, he would run several thousand laps around the command center.

"HEY! Take that back!"

"No! _You're_ the one wimpy enough that you had to have a _girl_ punch the emo out of you!"

"Yeah? Well, you- you smell like a dog!"

"Thanks. That awfully nice to say after I've been insulting you."

"It wasn't _meant_ to be a compliment, you flea brained nitwit!"

"What did you call me?!"

And so the team dynamic was established.

\

**Author's Notes:** Hello again. This was _all_ going to be the extra for chapter 15 of my biggest story, but... Yeah, it dragged on too long.

Now, to answer reviews:

/

Q: Where did you get the idea for this?

A: TvTropes is weird, and if you leave an idea there, people will capitalize on it and expand it.

And I was watching old Power Rangers videos before reading the chapter with the after effects of Danzo's techniques being ignored.

So, after someone theorized that the Shodar/Sharingarm (read: The Shodarm) would become the new big bad of the series. Then I said, no, no, it looks more like a _mentor_.

And so this was stuck in my head until I wrote it.

\

Also, as an afterthought, next chapter 'll be a bit darker than this one, as, you guessed it, the 'anti-giant monster weapons' will be destroyed and the _**Evil**_ 'wardens' will appear.


	3. November? Already?

**Preface:** Note, please, that for this story, the recent chapters of Naruto took place in September, and that there is a decent timeskip between last chapter and this one. Of one month, like the skip between chapters one and two.

Trust me, you'll get this joke if you've watched some of the more recent seasons of Power Rangers... Or any of them....

**/**

The Wardens, all six of them, were now engaged in an epic struggle against an evil force that can (and has in the past) destroy entire universes.

Yes, they were _all_ trying to escape from a crowd of _fans_ that had appeared shortly after they destroyed the most recent monster, which had looked somewhat like a giant tree with arms and legs.

Yes, all of their enemies are plant based for now. _They're made by Zetsu, dammit!_

Anyway, the Konoha Wardens were fleeing from fans who were asking all sorts of inane questions- 'Who are you really?', 'why do you smell like dog, red warden?', 'how do you get your hair to be so beautiful, pink- I mean purple, warden?', and so forth- when they were warped back to the command center.

"Thanks for the save." Naruto said as the group de-morphed in the secure location, wiping off their foreheads.

"_Save? There's another monster attack over there. And there. _And_ there."_ The Shodarm said, indicating several locations on the scrying device. In one, a giant pitcher plant was terrorizing a village, ruining buildings. In the next, a large, green, humanoid creature covered with odd discolorations was calmly pacing in a _huge_ open area as a pair of large (human sized) cocoons pulsed behind it. The final one was the most odd of all of them. It was a shark-man, who was in the ocean near a coastal village, wrecking havoc on the boats docked near it.

"Three? This soon after the last one?" Shikamaru asked, looking at the crystal ball that was being used for scouting purposes, to see all three monsters. "That's odd..."

"_So what are you six going to do?"_

"...Shikamaru, any ideas?"

"Hm... Well, all of us taking them out one by one would be most efficient, but the way that they're spread, I'm pretty sure that we won't be able to get all three..."

"So we split up."

"Yes. Seeing as the one with the cocoons is roughly in the middle, I suggest that you and Hinata head there and then split up and head to help the rest of us after you finish it. Ino, you and Kiba head over to the pitcher plant one. Lee, you're with me against the shark."

"Right. _HENSHIN_!" Naruto replied, suddenly yelling the final part.

"_HENSHIN_!" The rest yelled, transforming and teleporting away in the usual swirl.

"_Odd... I feel something familiar about the green thing...."_ The Shodarm trailed off, after its minions had left.

"_Oh, well."_

\

Arriving at the pitcher plant, Ino and Kiba smirked as it jumped around like a fool.

"Dohoho!" It chuckled as it spat acid at another building, only for it to be blocked.

"Not so fast, plant boy." Ino said, dropping the makeshift shield she had picked up as it began to bubble. "Time for a pruning."

"Leaf Wardens? Only two of you? Dohoho! This'll be easy!" The monster replied, sending another blast of acid at them.

"Get over yourself. We're the only ones needed to deal with you!" Kiba retorted, his gloves shifting to the claws that he gained as a weapon.

/

"Ah, that green menace's student." The shark-man said, turning towards the two Wardens who had appeared to challenge him. "This'll be fun."

"I'm sorry." Lee replied in a confused tone. "I did not know that Master Guy knew any monsters."

"...Lee, you _do_ know that you basically revealed you identity, don't you?" Shikamaru asked, a sweatdrop forming on the back of his helmet.

"So you two think I'm one of that plant freak's monsters, do you?" Kisame (for that was who the shark-man was) asked, a grin appearing on his face. "And I bet you don't know what's in those cocoons that my buddy's guarding."

"Yosh! But you shall tell us! For we are the forces of light and justice!"

"Funny you should mention 'light and justice' about those two..."

\

The green creature was being held down by a copy of Naruto (in costume, of course).

"Man, this is pitiful." He said as he watched the monster struggle hopelessly against his clone.

"I-I agree." Hinata replied, suddenly looking at the cocoons nervously.

"What is it?"

"Whatever's in it is moving."

"You can't tell what it is?"

"Somehow the o-outer layer is blocking my vision."

As this was said, a black hand crushed the shell of one of the two cocoons from the inside, allowing a clear view at last.

"O-oh." Hinata said, recoiling suddenly as she got her first glimpse of the thing inside one of the defensive layers.

"What?"

"Whatever's in there is... W-wearing something almost exactly like what you're wearing..."

At this, there was a loud poof, as Naruto's clone was dispersed by the monster it was holding down.

"Excellent!" The creature laughed, raising its' limbs to the heavens. "Phase two is done!"

"ingaging teh l33t h4x0r m0d3 ." It continued, the 'discolorations' on its skin suddenly splitting to reveal...

Sharingan. Lots of 'em, all over.

The two Wardens suddenly were back to back, one with a blade drawn and aimed at the monster, the other a staff, aimed at the creature destroying the shell covering it.

Then the second cocoon cracked, drawing the staff's aim to it as half of it suddenly flew far higher than might have been expected.

And then a blade was nearly at the throat of Konoha Purple, being held by what could be considered a palette swap of Konoha Orange, with the mask changed significantly.

Where Naruto's costume was orange, this one was wearing black, and where Naruto had black armor, this one had blood red armor. Instead of a Kabuki inspired mask, it wore a smooth black helmet, with five ripple like circles of the same color of red on it, red tomoe at three differing points on each circle, with two placed to make wonderful eyeholes.

"Hello." It said in a cool, arrogant, and distinctly male voice, before the blade at Hinata's throat was suddenly pulled back and thrust forwards.

There was the (expected) clattering noise of a blade parrying it, and the orange Warden was facing his foe.

"Hm..." He said, looking up and down his enemy.

"Hinata," Naruto said quietly, looking at the dark pink hand that had punched through the other cocoon. "Get the others. I'll hold him off."

"W-what?"

"So, she _hasn't_ changed." The figure in black said calmly. "And neither have you, with your hero complex."

"Go! _Now!_"

At that, the two armored figures suddenly blurred towards each other, blades clashing loudly and dramatically, before bouncing away and starting a long sideways running battle towards a long river in a mountain range. Yes, _that_ mountain range

/

Back at the command center...

"_That's it! It's made out of a lot of Sharingan!"_ The mutated tree said, finally realizing the monster's uniqueness.

"_Dog-boy, blondie." _It called to the crystal sphere, currently aimed at the first monster. _"I'm about to teleport you over to help whiskers and dark and meek. They've.... run into some trouble."_

With the monster defeated, both Ino and Kiba nodded, ready for the sudden teleport that caught them as they did so.

\

Elsewhere, an old man wearing an orange mask with a swirl pattern chuckled as he watched the battle moving very rapidly towards a certain valley.

"Ah, to be young again, and to have my old rival around to beat up." He said wistfully, watching an unfortunate tree that got between the spandex wearing combatants get completely destroyed.

And by 'got between them' I mean 'was there at the wrong time'.

"Lucky brats. They're too young to know how they'll both be missing the old days in several years." He muttered.

"_And_ one of them already has a significant other. _Before_ the age of thirty... He'll never be as great a ninja as Hashirama was at that quick rate... Nowhere _near_ enough problems on the romance front..." He continued in the mutter, before vanishing to get a front row seat for the ensuing fight.

/

Kisame was wounded, surprisingly, and backing off.

"Well, it looks like you won this round, blasted beast, but next time..." He said, suddenly exploding in water.

"_Wardens!"_ The Shodarm's disembodied voice boomed as the aftershock ended. _"You must go help Red and Yellow against the Eye Hoard!"_

"'Eye Hoard'?"

"_Just _go_."_

The ever familiar warp that the Wardens were rapidly becoming accustomed to appeared around the two of them, and they felt themselves being dragged to the battle field where two Wardens faced off against a lone monster.

\

In another direction, dark pink and purple blurs clashed destructively, one throwing trees, the other dodging and making brief and weak attacks with a staff.

Pausing mid throw we see the dark pink blur is, in fact, wearing dark pink version of the female Leaf Warden uniform, with a mask that was smooth, with an inverted heart shaped black visor.

Unpausing, we see the tree being held by it being thrown at the tree that the purple shape was standing on, destroying it and forcing the magical-girl-like Warden to the ground.

Performing a ground slide, she suddenly was in the face of her opponent, rapid strikes from the staff and several kicks striking the poor person clad in pink spandex's limbs.

/

In a very... _**Dramatic**_ valley, the Orange Oath Konoha Warden faced off against the first being to break a cocoon, each standing on (you guessed it) the head of a giant statue.

"So," The black and red clad figure said, cutting the silence with ease. "You've been busy."

"HELL YEAH!" His foe retorted, pointing violently at him. "You aren't going to kill me without a fight!"

"So you think this is all about killing you after extracting the Kyuubi. Once an idiot, always an idiot." The Jyuubi-eye-mask wearing figure said, after a brief pause.

"OF COURSE!"

"And you aren't even going to _ask_ how I got this outfit and associated powers..."

"You probably burned through a Sharingan for them."

"_How?_"

"You aren't the only one who knows someone with Sharingan to burn."

"Of course... That tree..."

A minute passed, with sounds of destruction being heard approaching.

"Give up. I don't want to have to kill you." The Orange Warden said, the sword that he had been using having vanished as he held his hand out in an offer to accept surrender.

"And give up my chance at _**vengeance**_? I think not." His opposite responded, shaking his head.

"Please..." Orange continued, his tone one of defeat.

"I have nothing more to say to you, other than this: Feel the wrath of the Uchiha!" The other retorted, his sword suddenly alit with a burning black energy.

"FINE!" The first replied, his sword appearing and begin cloaked in a spinning vortex of energy.

With that, both charged, blades clashing suddenly as they reached the apex of their jumps in the center of the valley, before the leapt off of each other and bounced down the walls to the water pooled at the base.

The orange one, landing, looked at the large gouge in his arm. As in, a semicircle of flesh and bone about an inch-and-a-half deep rent from the rest of the arm.

The black one, landing, looked at the suddenly much larger blade in his hand.

"It looks like you don't have much practice with that, Naruto." He said, looking to his foe who seemed unfazed by the wound in his arm. "And can't block. Care to surrender before you bleed to death?"

"Oh, this?" Naruto responded as his suit mended itself over his rapidly healing wound. "Nah. I got a boost to my healing abilities for my gift. You?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

\

Eye Hoard (as it was called by the Shodarm) was being beaten by the four Konoha Wardens.

That was just to sum up the situation and enable me to get back to Black Vengeance Warrior Vs. Orange Oath Warden, as well as Dark Pink (obscured by unknown means, presumably something along the lines of 'Delusional') Warrior Vs. Purple Belief Warden.

You _all_ saw it coming from the beginning of this. Admit it.

But not all is as it seems.

/

The battle between pink and purple had slowly made its way towards an empty field, with only a few dozen giant white spikes sticking up around it.

Both landed, eyeing the other as they circled.

"Why?" The purple clad Warden asked, looking at her foe with a not small amount of anger.

"Because... I can help him... I really can!" The other responded in a tone that made it sound more like a question than a statement. "I can get him to come back! I know it!"

"Do you even know what Naruto did for the weeks after that?" The first asked again, her tone getting still angrier.

"...No...."

"He was in an angst coma! _You_ betrayed him! _He trusted you!_"

"I-I didn't mean to... I thought that I could..."

The insightful and dramatic moment was cut short by a giant monster sprouting in the distance, where they had come from.

Specifically, a giant green monster covered in Sharingan.

"I don't have time to deal with you now. My _friends_ need me." The purple wearing female said, turning back towards the giant monster as her counterpart suffered the fairly common 'Blue Screen of Death'.

She didn't notice the sudden spinning in the air around her former ally as a red circle appeared as she left the field.

\

In the ever popular valley, the two combatants were again clashing.

Note, please, that the one in black's sword had increased _greatly_ in size, and the other one's costume had several damage marks on it that were rapidly healing.

"So you still don't learn from your mistakes." The black clad figure said, swinging the oversized sword at his foe with no apparent effort.

"Oh, I do. I just try to take advantage of the fact that _you_ never expect..." Naruto replied, leaping over the blade with ease and making a quick hand sign in mid air.

"The unexpected!" Another copy of him finished, suddenly bursting out from the water beneath his opponent and landing a strike to the chin.

After rolling to his feet, the black clad warrior looked to his foe.

"A _Shadow Clone_ underwater? Is that the best you've got?" He asked, standing up and cracking his neck. Suddenly, the piece of his mask covering his mask slid down, letting his mouth be visible.

A flurry of handsigns later (from both parties), and Orange had been joined by a trio of copies of himself, all of which stood perfectly still until one dispelled, while Black was spitting giant fireballs that appeared similar to dragons into the sky.

After a brief staredown, both nodded with respect to each other and finished preparing their ultimate technique.

"_Kirin._" The black wearing one said plainly, a bolt of lightning suddenly striking his left hand.

"_Rasenshruiken_." The one in orange calmly replied, his copies maintaining the structure of a giant whirring shruiken of wind.

"Hey, Sasuke, remember that old rule? About the elements?" Naruto asked, his clones dispersing suddenly as he charged forwards to attack, holding his (at least) trillion bladed attack over his head as he did so.

His foe swung his hand down, causing the expected giant bolt of lightning to arc down, impacting on the giant shruiken being carried towards him by his foe.

"Wind beats lightning!"

"I'm using the very forces of nature against you! You stand no-"

"SO! AM! I! _SAGE MODE_!"

'Ffffffffff-' Sasuke thought, watching his attack be destroyed in one blow and the now severely weakened _Rasenshruiken_ flew towards him, the winds surrounding it dying down.

And then it hit, exploding in the usual violent manner of chakra contained to a small size, as there was a flash of light from around the user.

/

Meanwhile, back over near the big monster, a quintet of giant wooden robots with a vaguely humanoid shape had appeared. Roll with it. They'll be replaced by the end of chapter four.

Each mech was of a different color, though they all shared the same design- two arms, two legs, and a head bolted to a giant torso that had the leaf symbol emblazoned on it. One was red, one was blue, one was green, a fourth was yellow, and the last one was, unexpectedly, purple.

And all were currently getting bashed by the giant monster covered with Sharingan (official name, courtesy of the author, H4X0R. No, I'm not very subtle).

"T-take formation." A voice from the purple one said, the rest of the robots suddenly moving around it instead of fighting the monster.

"o rly? i get to pwn a bigger r0b0t?" The monster taunted, stepping back a little. "fun!"

"Gattai!" The five pilots all yelled, their equivalence of Zords forming differing parts of a much larger vehicle.

The green and blue robots shifted around, turning into legs with feet, while red and yellow became arms with fists. The purple one jumped into the air, spinning, before landing perfectly on the new legs, while the new arms slammed into the sides.

A flash of light later and there was a giant robot standing in front of... Where that had been a monster.

Inside, in the new main cockpit, the crew looked around in surprise.

"Hey!" The red clad one said, turning the robot's head for a better view. "Where'd it go?"

'Not there, there, or there... That leaves...' The one in blue thought, seeing the severe lack of monster around the Megazord equivalent. "Dive!"

The word had barely left his mouth when the monster impacted with the top of the robot, slamming its feet deep into the ground and immobilizing it.

"Bwahaha!" The monster laughed, a large sphere of energy gathering in its hand. "dodge _my l33t h4x1/\/g ski115, n00b5!!!11!!_"

Then it unleashed a blast, not dissimilar to that of four tailed Naruto, which went straight through the robot's center, leaving a gaping hole as the robot slowly slumped over.

\

Panting, a pair of demorphed ninja looked at each other across the VotE.

"So you learned- pant- a new trick. That still doesn't make you better than me, dunce." One said, more beat up looking than the other.

"That was nothing. You've barely scratched me." The other replied, a few wounds sizzling as the rain that had appeared hit the rapidly sealing skin.

"Yeah? Well the same to you." The first said again, the usual steaming sign of regeneration appearing over some of his wounds.

"_That's_ your gift? Quick healing? I would have thought that Madara was original..." The second asked, slightly surprised sounding.

"A subpart of it. You see, I've been granted this wonderful ability, one that my brother had mastered already and hadn't used against me..."

"What?" Naruto asked, taking a defensive stance as his foe formed a single handsign.

"_The_ _Art of... RUN!_" Sasuke said, suddenly turning and running away, vanishing in a _Body Flicker_ as he reached the nearby forest.

Naruto, of course, pursued until his foe vanished.

"Damn it. Lost him again..." He muttered, turning to see a sudden flash of red light hit a giant robot, blasting through the center and causing it to fall over.

"Crap! I've gotta get-" He started, before being pulled into the transportation method of the Shodarm.

/

Reappearing in the command center, Naruto was very relieved to see that, despite several injuries, everyone else was fine.

"_Hmm," _The Shodarm muttered, looking at the ruined mech(s) through the crystal kept around for scrying purposes. _"It must be November already."_

"We just had most of our giant monster destroying weapons destroyed, and all you can say is 'it must be November'? What the hell does that even mean?!" Kiba yelled, pointing at the tree-thing.

"_Well, it means that it's time for you whippersnappers to go and find some new giant robots. In a mini-series."_

"...What the hell does _that_ mean?"

"_It means, boys and girls, that this thing is going to _still_ be on for another three chapters. At least."_

"...'Chapters'?" Naruto asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Ignore it. It starts spouting things about 'the readers need to see better weapons, Yamato, or this'll be discontinued and I'll never have a story written about me again' at random moments while I'm being forced to minion for it..." Yamato replied from where he was working on yet another new weapon. "Anyway, it's good to see that you're all unhurt after that."

And _then_ he noticed the large chunk of damage to Naruto's right sleeve, where new looking flesh could be seen, and the various cuts in Naruto's normal attire all over.

"...Who did you fight that ruined your suit and made you regenerate part of your arm?"

"...I'm not saying."

"I have rank. Tell me."

"Make me."

"Make me make you."

"...Captain Yamato, that is the level of maturity that I've come to expect from Kiba, not you."

"Shut up Shikamaru. I want to watch this."

"...Troublesome teammate..."

"Make me make you make me."

"_Six Pillars Sea-_"

"_Rasengan._"

The fight was over in about two seconds.

One tried a complicated sealing technique to restrain the other. The response was weakened so as to not kill.

"Wow."

"What? That Naruto moved faster than a Mokuton technique?"

"No... That he took down Yamato in one blow. An _ANBU Captain_ in one blow."

"I-I always told you t-that he was strong..."

"_Yeah, yeah. I know _exactly_ what you two fought to cause so much damage, so shut it."_

"Wait, you know? Then tell us!"

"_Let's just say that 'H4x0r' wasn't all that Madara used stockpiled Sharingan on, but he decided to mock me."_

"...Dear Kami... _Evil_ Wardens?"

"_Yep. Two of them so far, probably going to be appearing for the next few chapters before one or both of them join they tunr out to be brainwashed or something."_

There was silence as four out of six people thought about that.

"...Who did he choose?"

"Don't ask, Shikamaru. You don't want to know."

"Actually-"

"Don't. Ask. Him."

"...Hinata, why didn't you just stutter a little?"

"Because I'm serious. Don't ask."

"Hm... I suggests that since _you_ are taking an enraged tone, one of them must be someone who has caused harm to Naruto in the past, probably recent, and probably female. That leaves..."

"I told you so."

"What?"

"Yeah, what?"

"...The other, I assume, is _him_."

"...Yeah, it is."

"...That explains the new skin on your arm, as well as the unwillingness to talk about it."

"Hey! You three! Tell us what you're talking about!"

"Yeah! Why are you talking in riddles?!"

"Yosh! That would make fighting these 'Evil Wardens' much easier!"

"...Your call, Naruto."

Sighing, Naruto sat down on a convenient surface- a nearby rock.

"The 'Evil Wardens'... Let's say that Team 7 has the best record of getting Wardens possible."

"...Yo-you mean..."

"...That.... explains the big cuts in your arm..."

"I... I was not expecting that."

There was silence for a few minutes, before the Shodarm spoke again.

"_Well, it won't get anything done if you just stick around here and mope! I'm warping you to a place where new Zords are hidden! Good luck!" _It spoke, the ever familiar warp effect appearing around everyone else in the room except Naruto, as well as an eye closing.

"HEY! Why am _I _not going?!"

"_We need someone to stay behind and keep fight off any monsters. Seeing as you _are_ the strongest Warden and still have a functioning Zord..."_

"...Fine."

"_Besides, don't you have psychologist appointments over the next week?"_

\

**Author's Notes:** Yeah... there's going to be a 'mech hunt' mini arc, as per standard planning for a Power Rangers parody.

Also, I'm planning out the upgraded minions for the bad guys... I'm thinking blind humanoid eels with a healing factor and the ability to modify their bodies mid-combat...

Yes, I _have_ started watching something angsty that I'm going to blatantly rip monsters off from.

...Now, for an excuse for everything...

**Me. Let me handle it.**

_HEY! Who are you and why are you in the Author's Notes? That's _my_ job, mocking the Author!_

**Ah, shush. I'll**_** finally**_** get some screen time on something, complete with my **_**name**_** being said!**

_...You?_

**Me. The great and mighty overlord, The-**


	4. A new supplier of monsters?

**Preface:** Looking at this again... I have to say that _maybe_ I'm taking the mid-season villain upgrade a bit too far...

Ah, hell. I'll just keep it this outrageous. I mean, I'm givingthe good guys a mech from another series that has a reputation of being badass, _and_ can combine with the other five that are being found this chapter.

Yes, a _six_ mech Megazord will appear later.

And this chapter will give more insight into the bad guys' situation.

I'll give you a hint:_ someone_ will break the Fourth Wall several times, before it's over.

**/\**

There was the sudden clattering of blades as the last Warden in Konoha deflected an attack from his foe.

"Man, you can't even go a week without trying to attack Konoha, can you?" Naruto asked, jumping away from Sasuke and flicking his blade dramatically to the side.

"Vengeance shall be mine." Sasuke retorted, his mask's mouthpiece sliding open as he formed a set of handsigns.

The usual fight being left behind, we speed off...

\

In Madara's lair, another eyeball attached to H4X0R closed as a white spandex suit appeared around a young man in the room.

"Hm..." He said, looking in a mirror that had appeared near him at his suit.

To basically describe it, assume it to look like the normal Wardens' costume, with coiling patterns down the arms and a snake themed helmet, complete with glowing yellow 'eyes' on the top.

"What, exactly, am I called?" He asked, turning towards a grinning Madara. Well, Madara was grinning behind the mask, at least. Probably.

"The White 'SCIENCE!' Warrior."

"...Acceptable. Now, on to business. We have three fewer Warriors on our side than that 'Shodarm' you speak of has Wardens. That is hardly fair."

"I know, I know, but I believe that the damnable tree has _finally_ run out of eyes to create more Wardens. They'll have to work with six."

"...I meant that Naruto is as strong as-probably stronger than, actually- Sasuke and that five versus two is _not_ good odds, despite our power differences. We need some sort of balancer..."

"Giant robots."

"... What?"

"Giant. Robots."

"...What _is_ a robot?"

"A nonliving entity than can be controlled easily."

"...You mean like a zombi-"

"No, you necromancer, I mean like... a puppet. A really, really big puppet. Made out of metal."

"Fascinating. I suppose that _they_ have several of these themselves, hm?"

"Had. H4X0R here smashed them for us."

"Really? So if we get three together, we'll have the advantage?"

"Most certainly."

"g00d. Teh Pink Gorilla, White Snake, adn Black Hawk Zords r finished, d00d. " H4X0R interrupted as three giant robots appeared in spirals of warping skillz.

"...I _love_ _Izanagi_..."

"...It _just_ made those?"

"Prepare to deploy! Go, my necromancer ally, to your new toy!"

"...Fine. I presume they have a transformation sequence?"

"rite. adn tehy can combine."

"Good. Now, Kabuto, go and get Sasuke's minion, grab your 'Zords' and go aid Sasuke in destroying the last Leaf Warden."

"Very well."

The white clad Warden vanished in a spin of flame, leaving H4X0R and Madara apparently alone in the room.

"H4X0R, go and see what you can do for my 'monster activator' machine."

"Sir." The eye covered beast said as its eyes all closed, vanishing as it finished.

"And you..." With that, Madara turned towards a corner, glaring. "Will tell me who you are and why you're here."

"Ah, so you _finally_ noticed." An oddly dressed man said, fading into view from the corner. Clad in a loose looking cloak and lightweight robes, he looked similar to a traveling monk.

Until the hair was seen, proving that, yes, he _wasn't_ a monk, because monks do _not_ have grey-green ponytails and glasses that appeared to be the standard 'evil genius' style of small frames with slightly (green) tinted lenses.

"My name is unimportant for now, mostly because the Author said 'no' _again_. But my purpose is quite simple: I'm your new supplier. Pleased to meet you."

"...My new supplier? Why would I even need one?"

"I specialize in acquiring... artifacts and unique monsters. I can give you an _army_ of monsters, one per week, excepting the final episode of the season, to take over the world."

"So? Zetsu can do that. And what do you mean 'final episode of the season'?"

"The Wardens have started packing herbicide when they head out to fight them. They know what to expect. However, if you try something... new, they'll be taken by surprise."

"...New?"

"From another world, one that was by far more advanced than this one is, before it was ruined, I acquired an interesting set of... creatures that I managed to replicate a few of and reduce in size, as well as an _extremely_ powerful artifact, known for completely destroying people's sense of self. I can give you a single copy of the artifact and one of the lower end of my copied creatures as an introductory offer and a chance to test them against your foes."

"Sadly, only one is still here."

"Then why wouldn't you accept the free gift when you have nothing to lose?"

/

The fight between Naruto and Sasuke had... increased in scale.

On one side, there was a giant robot that appeared to have a snake with a slim head for its right arm, a gorilla for its body, and a hawk for both head and a shield.

On the other there was a giant, orange, blocky, humanoid robot with a fox like head. And nine blades arrayed around the back, forming a sunburst-like circle behind it.

Currently, each mecha was trying to stab the other with an oversized sword.

Sidestepping a swing from its foe, the combined Zord grabbed the Kitsune Zord (yes, that's what it's called) by two of the 'tails' that were on its back and twisted, ripping the entire back attachment off in one fell swoop.

"NOW YOU LOSE, DUNCE! AHAHAHA!" A psychotic sounding voice boomed as the fused Zord impaled the lone Zord in the back with its own weaponry, before crushing the head under its heel.

'He's gone psycho...' The White SCIENCE! Warden thought as the current pilot kept stomping on the destroyed Kitsune Zord, long after it had stopped moving.

\

In the 'command center', Naruto panted as he landed from the warp that had saved him.

"Man, they've even gotten the Kitsune Zord. Now what?" He muttered, looking around as he demorphed.

"_Now I'm sending _you_ to get a new mecha."_ The Shodarm said, relieved to finally be back in the only story that was ever going to be written about it. _"Any pressing matters that would interfere?"_

"Well... I've got a psychologist appointment in... three hours. Then Captain Yamato and I are being sent out to Kumo with a bunch of other Jonin..." Naruto replied, looking at the tree-thing.

"Yeah. I'm going to need you to not teleport me like that. I'll be out of range for you."

"_...A psychologist appointment?"_

"Granny Tsunade and the elders insisted that I attend regular 'my-teammates-betrayed-the-village-anonymous' meetings. They say that it'll make things 'easier' for me to deal with being the only person powerful enough to kill them both."

"...Did you do anything to irritate Lady Tsunade before she told you to do that?"

"...I... may have... accidentally painted the walls one of the most influential clans in the village's compound..."

"...'Accidentally'?"

"...He called Hinata foolish for 'chasing someone who's probably just going to betray the village in a few weeks to rejoin his team' and sent his minions after me when I tried to visit her..."

"..."

"_Good to see chivalry is still alive in this day and age. If they insult your girlfriend, you _should_ get them for that."_ The tree said, ignoring the feeble protest about how 'I can't have girlfriend until Sasuke gets retrieved or is killed'._ "Now, I suppose that you should head back to your home."_

The usual warp appeared around Naruto, causing him to vanish as it faded.

/

On another world, a quintet of annoyed teenage ninja was trudging through an overly thick swamp.

"I'm telling you, we should have made the last left!" A shrill voice screeched as the thud of a pineapple haired person being hit on the back of the head could be heard.

"Hey, _Kiba's_ the one with the map." The usually apathetic teen retorted, hoping to aim the fury of the blonde away from himself.

"...That wasn't a dog biscuit you gave me?" Kiba asked nervously. "Because it tasted kinda off, but I didn't want to insult whoever baked it..."

"ARRRGH!" Ino yelled, pulling at her hair as she screamed. "We're STUCK in the MIDDLE of NOWHERE, WITH AN _IDIOT_ leading us. I regret saying that Hinata shouldn't take point."

"F-fine. _Byakugan. _T-the temple we're looking for is over there, a-about ten miles away." Hinata said, forming a lone hand sign before pointing off to the left. "I-in it are five g-giant... things. I-I think those are what we're s-supposed to be retrieving..."

"Yosh! Let us go!"The greenest of the team yelled before the entire group set off, following Hinata.

\

In Konoha, the night before the Orange Oath Warden was set to leave, a single, odd, shape was visible moving through the streets, smashing fruit stands and leaving a trail of general destruction.

For the most part, the creature was humanoid. Roughly ten feet tall, with an odd white beaked helmet over a glowing red circle on its chest, two claws on its arms and two foot long hollow tubes jutting out of its arms, it gave off a feeling of 'wrong anime, author. This _isn't_ an angsty deconstruction of mecha shows'.

And _then_ the grey smoke appeared in front of it, three genin posing.

"Stop right there, monster!" The leader of the three yelled, pointing at it with his right hand.

"We won't let you destroy our village!" The only female of the three continued, posed dramatically so she was looking over her shoulder.

"After all, Boss wouldn't be very happy if we did!" The third finished, pushing up his glasses.

"The Konohamaru Corps will defeat yo-"

The combined sentence was cut off by an overly symbolic (cross shaped) blast of white energy that was somehow deflected upwards by a _new_ figure, one that was hinted at two chapters ago.

Clad in what would be considered _very_ odd in anything other than this story (which is turning every single thing it can get its hands on into a Sentai team ally or villain), stood a girl about the same height as the just-rescued Konohamaru Corps.

Her clothing started with a base suit of... white spandex, followed by bulky black torso and limb armor and a... cannon... replacing the right hand gauntlet for the new arrival. On the other limb, a large shield was smoking, having been used to deflect the blast. A black helmet, grey visor closed and mouth area sealed, covered the newcomer's head, blocking the view of her face and hair. Red crystals were placed around her armor, with one on the top of the helmet, one on the back of each hand, one on top of each foot, and a large one on the center of the breastplate.

Whistling, Konohamaru looked over his and his friends' savior again.

"Nice armor!" He said, ignoring the attempts of Udon and Moegi to drag him away.

"Yeah? Well, go away." The girl retorted in an annoyed tone that seemed familiar to Konohamaru for some reason. "You'll just get in my way."

"You sound familiar..." The idiotic genin continued, ignoring the demand from the girl for him to leave. "Say, mind sharing your name?"

"Yes. Now, go away and hide. I've got to deal with this thing right now."

"Tell you what, I'll help yo-"

The idiotic leader of the Konohamaru Corps failed to complete the sentence, mostly because an offhand backhand had flattened him.

"Take him away." The armored girl said, still eyeing the monster as it shrugged and stood still for a brief moment. "He'll be fine."

"Thanks." Moegi said as she and Udon picked up their fallen leader and started moving away at a decent speed.

'I _love_ this 'Mahou Shoujo' gig that tree set up for me...' The armored girl thought, before aiming her right arm at the monster and sending a huge energy blast at it, one disproportionate to the size of the cannon firing it.

The blast impacted on the creature, kicking up a large cloud of dust and obscuring it from view.

"Mission: Success." The girl said with an arrogant tone, turning away.

_Then_ there was the expected roar, as the dust cleared to reveal an unharmed monster ripped from another anime with a hexagonal, orange shield in front of it.

/

Madara was, for lack of a better word, annoyed.

"I thought that there were only _six_ Leaf Wardens, damnit! _And_ that they were _all_ teenagers!" He yelled, watching the fight between his 'free-gift with purchase' monster and the purple and black wearing preteen.

"...Tell me, does the tree you're fighting ever... go off on rants about 'this story getting canceled' or similar?" The mysterious monster marketer muttered, watching the obviously foreshadowed Magical Girl run like _hell_ and send multiple blasts backwards at the monster that was in pursuit.

"...How did you know that?"

"It explains _so_ much. He knows that this is a story and that we're reliant on _**REVIEWS**_ to keep existing."

"...What?"

"Never mind. It doesn't matter. Now, for your next order... Can I put you down for twenty of the 'Mark I: E-class' mooks, as well as, say, a Version 5 Octohedron assault platform?"

"Yes to the mooks, no to the real monster. Give me something with more... power to it."

"...Hm... Mark IV WotC Copyright Infringer? "

"Hm? What's that?"

"This purple thing." The monster salesman said, casually flipping out the catalogue and pointing to the mentioned creature.

"No. I like the giant green monster back several pages, though."

"Ah, the Baelnoth. Excellent choice. I'll need a little extra time to summon it, but I'll be able to get it to you by the end of next week."

"Wonderful. I suppose that you'll have to wait until after the 'Version III Wrong Anime Monster' is destroyed to use it..."

"No, no. If a monster survives your turn, then it stays until it doesn't."

"My 'Turn'?"

"Technical term for the duration of one week in which you create a monster and send it out to kill your foes."

\

"_Yamato, someone is breaking the Fourth Wall!"_ The Shodarm cried out, inadvertently doing the same. _"I suspect that Madara now has someone supplying him with monsters! Someone who is upset about his fic being canceled- again!"_

"..._Other_ than Zetsu?"

"_Yes."_

"...Crap. Herbicide won't cut it anymore, right?"

"_Yep. Fortunately, the Wardens _should_ be returning soon. Maybe they'll be able to blast this one..."_

"...Didn't you say that the first time a new type of monster appears, it's up to the 'powerful and uniquely costumed Sixth Warden' to beat it?"

"_...How many Wardens do you see running around in Magical Girl gear?"_

"...You mean that the fifth one was actually the sixth?"

"_Nope. I'm just messing with you. Whiskers is the real Sixth Warden."_

"...Then why isn't Hinata's costume normal?"

"_I _told you_, her sister negotiated it, and _her_ costume. I was kind of in need of a Warden and a back-up plan, so it worked out well for all of us."_

"...Back-up plan?"

"_Know those rumors of a mysterious girl in armor showing up when monsters attack town and the Wardens are away?"_

"...That's Hanabi?

"_No feces, Holmes. I kinda just said that."_

"...Who would this 'Holmes' be?"

"_Fictional character on the other side of the Wall. A brilliant detective."_

"...'Wall'?"

"_Crap. I broke it again."_

"..."

"_Back to the Plot. Now we must hope that the Wardens hurry back..."_

/

The Wardens had arrived at the temple in the middle of the swamp after a great many difficult trials, meaning they had terrified a few giant monsters that tried to get them just by sounds of Ino and Kiba arguing.

Stepping into the ancient interior, the group looked around at the dusty tarps covering the intending new Zords.

"So... How do we pick them?" Kiba asked after the group stared in awe for a minute.

"Yosh! We shall see which one is in our color!" Lee enthusiastically yelled, yanking the covering off of one of the giant robots, revealing...

A giant, green... Squirrel mecha.

"YOSH! THIS IS MOST YOUTHFUL!"

"..."

The silence continued for a few minutes, as the group stared, slackjawed, at the spectacle of Lee dancing around a giant squirrel mecha.

"...Alright, I'll go next." Kiba said, finally turning towards the large mech further back.

Pulling the tarp off, he revealed... A giant, red three headed dog mech.

"...Cerberus Zord..." He read off the small plaque near the bottom of it. "Nice."

"Meh, I'll go next." Shikamaru muttered, moving towards the next tarp.

Pulling it down, he revealed...

A large, blue deer robot.

"...Why didn't I expect this?"

"...Man, Shika, you're not lucky."

"I-Ino, it's your turn."

"Alright, alright. If it's a pig, though..." Ino muttered, moving to the next tarp covering a mecha.

It was. And yellow.

The scream of rage made a large flock of birds several miles away fly off in fear.

When the temple stopped shaking, Hinata turned towards the last tarp covering a mecha.

We shall now take a look inside the thought processes of the team as she walked up towards the tarp covered mecha.

'Let it be a mouse, let it be a mouse...'

'...Knowing our luck, it'll be something odd... Like a mouse... Or a beam of light, or something...'

'Yosh! I hope that Hinata's mecha will be most youthful!'

'Not a rabbit, not a rabbit... '

'P-please be something useful...'

The tarp was removed, revealing...

"ARRGH! WHY DOES _SHE **ALWAYS **_GET THE SPECIAL TREATMENT?"

"...Damnit... I guessed wrong..."

"Yosh! That is most youthful!"

"...Now _that_ is a good mecha."

"...S-Solverna Mk V? T-that's its name?" Hinata said, looking up at the large, designed to look female, mech that was painted a light purple from the plaque in front of it.

/

Kicking back in his chair, his feet on a table pulled into the makeshift war-room, the new monster supplier sipped a drink from a flask, grinning while he did so.

"Well?" He asked, looking over at his intended customer. "What do you say?"

"...I promise to let you 'tap' my world for this 'mana' after I take over, and in exchange you'll provide me with minions up to and after I take over?"

"Yep!"

"_Why?_"

"...The last world I found isn't that good of a source for green, white, or red, so I came here."

"I mean _why do you need it?_"

"...I'm planning on taking over the multiverse. Supreme Overlord is the title I'm aiming for. I need mana to do it, though. Can't summon a huge army without mana."

"...Makes sense. Tell me, does this 'tapping' of yours cause any damage to the landscape?"

"Nope! Completely eco-friendly!"

"...Fine. I agree to this deal."

"Great! I'll have the papers delivered to you soon-like."

"...I did have _one_ more question, though."

"And what would that be?"

"What the hell is that orange stuff you spilled on my new carpet when you were 'quaffing', as you put it?"

The response was cut short by a loud warning sound as five giant robots materialized in the last known location of the Taka-Hebi Megazord.

"...And they get new robots. Fan- *******-tastic." Madara muttered, looking at the (recently added by the new supplier) monitor and seeing the diverse group of robots.

"...Is that a _squirrel?_"

\

**Author's Notes:** Yes, that's a Planeswalker aiding the main villain and bringing in stuff from other anime. And from card games.

Seriously, though, this was needed. For one thing, I needed an excuse to send in a whole lot of new monsters that _aren't_ plant based, and for another I was _really_ wanting to throw something odd at the good guys.

And hey, the bad guys now consist of: Madara Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha (Black _**Vengeance**_ Warrior), Kabuto Yakushi (White _SCIENCE_ Warrior), Sakura Haruno (Dark Pink Delusion Warrior), Kisame, Zetsu, and now this newcomer who only wants his name to be said. They're hax enough for these things to be their minions.

(_Sir, please kick __**him**__ out. He's trying to steal the Squirrel Zord and take over your computer with it... He said something about 'writing the Adventures of' something or another._

...Deal with him. _**Now.**_)

Anyway, now the knowing good guys consist of: the Wardens, as expected, the Shodarm, Yamato, and finally a 'Mahou Shojo' style Hanabi.

Now, until next chapter, the second in the miniseries, farewell

**MY NAME IS TE-**


End file.
